Me vas a Querer
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: Oneshot James&Lily ¿Qué sucede cuando los papeles se invierten? ¿Y cuando descubres que detrás de tu mejor amiga, hay sensaciones y piel que desconocías? ¿Y cuán malo es que ahora mueras por saber que hay detrás de aquella verde mirada?


**Me vas a Querer**

Yo definitivamente no entiendo que tiene este hombre en su cabeza, ¿aire? ¿helio? Eso explicaría lo inflado de su ego. No, no puede ser sólo eso, ¿o sí?

Encima esta tropa de babosos que le celebran todas sus payasadas, ¡los castigaría a todos! Si Mc Gonagall llega a enterarse! No quiero ni pensarlo.

- Permiso, disculpa, permiso – intenté hacerme paso entre la multitud, pero siendo amable nunca consigo nada – ¡O se quitan todos de una vez o les quito 5000 puntos a cada uno, y no me importa que sean de mi propia casa! – claro, hay que amenazarlos para que obedezcan, pequeños idiotas!

Una multitud de alumnos de Gryffindor rodeaba la zona de los sillones de la sala común, observando extasiados como los Merodeadores, con Potter y Black a la cabeza, hacían demostraciones de su talento en Transformaciones, haciendo que una replica exacta de Severus Snape – _Oh Dios espero que sea una replica_ – fuese cambiando de forma desde un cerdo especialmente grotesco y grasoso, a un león y otras varias formas – _como siempre lo del cerdo era su preferido_.

- Evans! ¡Que sorpresa! – siempre tan fanfarrón el idiota de Sirius.

- ¿No me digas? – dije con toda mi ironía – deja ya eso, Black. O te quedarás con menos puntos de los que tu "encanto" pueda ganar en lo que te queda de año escolar.

- Aguafiestas – tenía que ser, Potter siempre apoyando a su hermano, ¿Qué otra cosa se puede esperar? – deberías divertirte más Lily, relajarte y dejar que los demás nos divirtamos.

- ¿Esto te parece divertido? – James me miró como si fuese obvio que lo era, bufé exasperada – tu sentido de la diversión esta muy distorsionado Potter, porque yo aún no logro verle la gracia.

- Yo creo que es gracioso – dijo con timidez Peter.

- No es válida tu opinión, Pettegrew, Tú te ríes de todas las estupideces que estos hagan – respondí fulminándolo con la mirada mientras él iba a refugiarse cerca de Remus que leía con aparente calma un libro.

- Corrígeme si me equivoco, Evans, cosa que nunca sucede, pero creo que eres la única a los que no le parecen graciosas nuestras bromas, todo Gryffindor estaba aquí viendo a Snivellus transformarse en su alter ego, de no ser por tu amenaza seguirían aquí, ¿Me equivoco? No respondas, sé que no. – el muy idiota, si no fuese prefecta hace bastante que le habría desfigurado la cara o por lo menos le habría rapado esa cabeza dura que tiene.

- Ya, Evans no te sulfures, era sólo una forma sana de divertirnos, ahora explícame una cosa, ¿qué hace una prefecta perfecta como tú despierta a estas horas? – intervino el desagradable de James, argg si hay veces en que lo detesto tanto, con esa sonrisa pareciera que fuese el ser más angelical que ha pisado la tierra, cuando es totalmente opuesto a eso.

- Intento que dejen de hacer tanto alboroto a las una de la madrugada, en vista de que el otro prefecto de Gryffindor no es capaz de poner en sus casillas a sus amigos.

- Hey! Que yo no he hecho nada – respondió Remus con sus brillantes ojos dorados reflejando indignación.

- Exactamente eso, Remus. No has hecho nada, ¿cuando pensabas que este jueguito sería suficiente? – Remus es mi amigo, y le quiero, pero me irrita esa tranquilidad que mantiene en todo momento, en esos momentos me dan ganas de ahorcarlo.

- Lily, sólo se estaban divirtiendo, no me parece nada malo en eso. – desgraciado, debería apoyarme.

- Ya, ya, ya Evans, ven siéntate aquí a mi lado, relájate, ya verás que no es tan malo de vez en cuando. – James me tomó la mano y me sentó a su lado en el sillón abrazándome por los hombros como si yo fuese una niña pequeña a la que hay que darle una explicación con peras y manzanas. Detesto cuando me trata así, aunque no puedo evitar sentir que me gusta estar abrazada a él, Maldito Potter, es que no se da cuenta de nada.

- Potter, no es necesario que te pongas cariñoso – le dije soltándome de su abrazo, a lo que Sirius y Remus rieron por algo que no alcancé a comprender. – la próxima vez, dejaré que Mc Gonagall se las vea con ustedes, le encanta innovar en los castigos para ustedes, y Remus, la próxima vez trata de ser más útil como prefecto.

Me di media vuelta, con el corazón latiendo a mil, la vida tiene que se muy injusta para hacerme esto.

Llegué a mi habitación, donde como de costumbre ninguna de las chicas estaban durmiendo aún, seguro no vuelven de sus citas, me tiré a la cama molesta conmigo por sentir esto.

No debería gustarme James, hace cuatro años le ignoraba, ni siquiera me había percatado de que fuese más que un tipo al que le gusta llamar la atención y hacerle bromas a todo el mundo, hace un año que nos hicimos amigos, y hace once meses y cinco días que me gusta.

Para él yo soy como la amiga incondicional que te encuentras a menudo en clases y a la que abrazas de vez en cuando.

El no tiene ni idea que yo me derrito cuando me toca, sí, como lo oyen, yo, Lily Evans me derrito con esas caricias de amigo que yo sueño y confundo que son por algo mucho más intenso que sólo amistad.

Intento alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, no es nada bueno pensar así de un amigo, más cuando tu amigo es James Potter y es tan perceptivo para unas cosas y tan idiota para comprender otras.

Me limité a ducharme y ponerme el pijama, mi siempre tan querida camiseta de los Puddlemere, que me queda demasiado larga para usarla como camisa y muy corta para tenerla como pijama, pero que más da, estando sola en mi cama nadie puede reprocharme que sólo me cubra un tercio de los muslos, ¿o sí?

Además me la regalo James, es como una forma muy extraña de sentir que duermo con él, o como sea, ¡No es que yo sea una pervertida ni nada parecido! pero Potter me ha dicho que tengo que usarla, y el muy condenado cuando quiere tiene un poder de convencimiento impresionante, obviamente no soy capaz de usarla en público, creerán que me gusta el quidditch, puaj!

Y si esas no son razones suficientes, basta con que les diga que la tela es muy suave y delgada y a mi me agrada. Ya está, total es mi cama y yo duermo como quiero.

Apenas alcanzo a poner mi cabeza en la almohada cuando suena la puerta con demasiada insistencia para ser las tantas de la madrugada.

Cuando finalmente abrí me encontré un tembloroso Peter que me miraba asustado, demasiado para mi gusto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Peter? ¿Qué tienes?

- J… James…

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a James? – el muy idiota no soltaba palabra sólo temblaba de pies a cabeza, tuve que tomarlo de los hombros y zamarrearlo un poco para que reaccionara.

- Está mal, Remus me pidió que te buscará, tienes que venir, Lily – finalizó angustiado, tomé mi varita y salí corriendo hacia la habitación de los merodeadores.

Cuando llegué, me encontré con Black desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba mirándome con una expresión rara, cosa que no me gustó nada nada, no se veía ni una pizca de nervioso de lo que estaba Peter hace unos segundos, miré a Remus que veía a Sirius disgustado por algo y finalmente vi al desgraciado que hace dos minutos creía mi amigo y que ahora aborrezco con todo mi ser.

Obviamente, James estaba en perfecto estado, recostado con una calma impresionante, vestido sólo con unos pantalones del pijama que se afirmaban en su cadera.

Me estaba mirando fijo, parecía desconcertado, le odié más que antes.

- No veo que te estés muriendo, Potter – dije con rabia.

- Te lo dije Cornamenta, esta mujer es puro fuego, me debes treinta grandes, Potter. – dijo Sirius analizándome de arriba abajo y luego mirando a James con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

Entonces yo reparé en mi precario vestuario, que a mi pesar cubría con muchísima suerte la curva de mi trasero y me hacía sentir completamente desnuda.

Surgió en mí la imperiosa necesidad de salir de ahí, pero ellos se merecían un escarmiento por hacerme pasar una vergüenza así.

- son unos idiotas, pero ya verán. –

No les di tiempo a reaccionar, alzando mi varita y sin necesidad de pronunciar un hechizo, se abrieron las ventanas de golpe y entro un viento frío que ganó fuerza en un instante formando un torbellino que hizo volar de su lugar cada cosa que había en esa habitación, incluyendo a los habitantes y todas sus pertenencias, finalmente sentí lo dulce que es la venganza, y aunque me castiguen por esto, habrá valido la pena.

Antes de que ellos dejasen de volar en círculos atrapados por el torbellino, me di media vuelta y salí dando un portazo.

Corrí a mi habitación y cuando finalmente me pude refugiar en mi cama, deje salir esa mezcla de sentimientos que me aquejaban, muchísima rabia por ser objeto de sus bromas y más rabia aún por preocuparme por el idiota de James. Vergüenza en su estado máximo por darles aquella visión de mí, y muy en el fondo algo parecido a la satisfacción por que James fue incapaz de decir algo y se limitó a mirarme demasiado fijo para mi gusto.

_Subo hasta tu cuarto y se que nada va a pasar  
hemos sido amigos de verdad  
nunca adivinaste este calor que siento aquí,  
este corazón que late por tí._

La mañana llegó rápido para mi gusto, la verdad es que no puedo recordar que soñé con exactitud, pero me he despertado con más ánimo que nunca.

Correctamente vestida llegué al gran salón que estaba casi desierto, como siempre, porque no hay más de tres o cuatro personas que acostumbren a levantarse temprano.

Me entretuve leyendo el diario y comiendo cereales, amo los desayunos en hogwarts. Pronto se llenó de alumnos y se escuchó a típica ovación que hacen las mujeres desesperadas de este colegio cuando pasan esos cuatro desagradables personajes de Gryffindor que ahora detesto.

Ni siquiera les miré, aún sigo molesta por lo de ayer, se lo merecían.

- Señorita Evans, sería tan amable de acompañarme – dijo la tan conocida voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall que parecía más molesta que otras veces, eso no podía ser bueno.

La seguí por el gran salón, sentí en mi espalda más miradas de las que quisiera y no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente, esto es histórico, es la primera vez que me castigan en seis años.

Cuando llegamos al despacho de la profesora, está se sentó y me miró como siempre.

- Me he enterado de lo que ha sucedido ayer – dijo con un tono que no daba lugar a dudas, estaba molesta.

- Profesora, no es mi culpa, ellos se lo merecían, es cierto que no es bueno hacerles caso, pero se han pasado de la raya esta vez – dije casi sin respirar, completamente pálida por el susto.

- ¿De qué habla, Srta Evans?, yo la traje aquí para felicitarla – abrí los ojos tan grandes que seguro debí parecerme a esos dibujos animados de la televisión. Ahora ya no entiendo nada de nada. – me he enterado de su altercado con los merodeadores en la sala común y la felicito por mantenerse firme frente a ellos y hacer valer la disciplina.

No. Puedo. Creerlo. La profesora más estricta del colegio esta alabando mi accionar como prefecta, es cierto que siempre he sabido que le caigo bien, pero de ahí a felicitarme hay bastante trecho.

Cuando finalmente salí de su despacho aún me temblaban las rodillas y seguro seguía tan blanca como el papel.

El pasillo estaba vacío, todos debían haber entrado a clases ya, todos excepto, claro, James Potter que estaba apoyado en la pared justo al lado de un ventanal. Aunque parecía más una visión, mi mente es demasiado perversa a veces, pase de largo, pero definitivamente su voz no era imaginación mía.

- Evans. – me miraba como si yo fuese una extraña, tal vez estaba molesto por lo de ayer, pero en ese caso debería ser yo la molesta, no él, así que ni se haga ilusiones.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? ¿Alguna otra bromita de las tuyas con las que puedas apostar con el subnormal de Black? O es que quieres reírte de mí a solas.

- No, sólo quería hablarte. – seriedad y James no van juntos, nunca. Esto no puede ser bueno.

- ¿de qué? – maldita curiosidad, siempre es lo mismo.

- no sé, del torbellino de ayer, del buen uso de mis regalos, de lo afortunados que son los Puddlemere.

- ¿Qué? – Yo no daba crédito a lo que me decía – no crees que ha sido suficiente con todo lo que me has avergonzado ayer, como para seguir recordándomelo.

- Tienes muy mal sentido del humor, aunque debo decir que aún estoy sorprendido. – se acercó a mi, normalmente estas cosas no suceden más que en mi imaginación. Siento su respiración tibia en mi rostro, y mi corazón debe haberse detenido porque no le oigo palpitar.

- No veo que debería sorprenderte, mi pijama habitual sufrió un pequeño percance con la tinta y decidí usar esa camiseta, además, ¿Por qué estoy dándote explicaciones? – me reprendí mentalmente por estar buscando excusas, yo debiera estar molesta.

- Quizás porque es imposible para ti estar de acuerdo conmigo en algo, o porque te disgusta que hayamos notado que te gusta más el quidditch de lo que sueles confesar, o no sé tal vez el hecho de mostrar que hay una mujer detrás de la prefecta perfecta.

_Pero esta noche hay algo raro en ti  
me miras extraño y no se que decir  
demasiado cariñoso, demasiado peligroso..._

Sé que no se debe correr por los pasillos, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, mis pies van muchísimo más rápido de lo que soy capaz de alcanzar a comprender.

Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿o sí?

Porque James es un tonto, y generalmente nunca se da cuenta de nada, así que no puede ser que ahora este, como decirlo, emm ¿interesado en mi?

¿Interesado? ¡Que va!, si el muy idiota recién ha notado que soy una mujer. Merlín, como puedo detestarle tanto y quererle demasiado al mismo tiempo.

¡Ya! Basta de actuar como estúpida. No es como si el de verdad sintiese algo por mi, como si eso sucediese del día a la mañana.

Me obligue a mi misma a concentrarme y a seguir actuando como siempre.

Porque nada había cambiado, tomé mis libros, y como siempre me dirigí a la biblioteca. Templo de tranquilidad y sabiduría.

Único lugar donde puedo estar en paz,

- Evans, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola? Es viernes por la tarde, deberías estar alistándote para alguna cita.

O _casi_ en paz.

- Christopher Reeds, tú en una biblioteca, ahora he de suponer que el cielo se caerá a pedazos. – Un Huff renegado con aires de grandeza, lo último que me faltaba, como si no me alcanzase con el ego de Potter.

- Supones bien, pero eso sucederá sólo en el caso de que me digas que tienes mejores planes que los que te vengo a proponer.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – y yo que quería algo de paz, a veces pienso que la inmensidad de este colegio no es suficiente para estar sola cuando uno así lo quiere.

- Es obvio, tú y yo podemos salir, esperar juntos el amanecer, pasar una noche inolvidable – lo miré casi horrorizada, estos hombres no entienden nada, me limité a recoger mis cosas indignada, pero al parecer eso no es suficiente, porque con mis libros en mano, Christopher se me ha acercado mucho – y ¿Qué opinas?

- Opino que – dije coqueta acercándome a sus labios – prefiero salir de fiesta con Voldemort antes de pasar la noche contigo, ¿eso te lo deja lo suficientemente claro?

Y que diablos le pasa a todo el mundo el día de hoy, ¿se han vuelto locos?

Cuando llego finalmente a la sala común, esperaba encontrarla desierta, la cena está por comenzar, pero no, hoy simplemente no es mi día de suerte.

- Evans, que gusto verte, justo estaba esperándote.

- ¿A mi? ¿Qué te traes, Black? – sentados los cuatro merodeadores en una de las mesas de la sala común, más quietos de lo normal, esto simplemente no puede ser bueno.

Remus como siempre leyendo con su tranquilidad acostumbrada, Peter exaltadísimo por lo que sea que escribía Black en un papel, y Potter, bueno él estaba ahí como siempre.

- Nada – dijo el muy idiota con su cara de yo no fui – sólo escribo una carta.

- ¿Ah es que sabes escribir? Que día lleno de sorpresas, Reeds quiere pasar la noche conmigo y ahora resulta que tú sabes como escribir, Merlín que suerte la mía. – dije suspirando, antes de encaminarme hacía la escalera que da a mi pieza.

- ¿Qué Reeds quiere ¡¡Qué!! – cuando me volteo a ver a mi super amigo Potter, le veo más molesto de lo normal.

- Es una tontería, él creía que era más interesante pasar una noche con él, haciendo quizás que cosas.

- Ya me imagino que cosas – me interrumpió Black, me limité a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y continué con lo que decía.

- Que quedarme tranquilamente leyendo un libro. ¡Iluso! – me reí, antes de volver a irme.

- Evans, no te vayas, ¿de quien estas huyendo? ¿No quieres saber de que trata mi carta? – lo miré como si él fuese más estúpido de lo que yo creía.

- ¿Por qué habría de interesarme lo que garabateas en ese especie de manuscrito arcaico?

- De hecho es una solicitud formal para que te hagan miembro honoraria de los Puddlemere United, quizás hasta quieran que seas la nueva figura de su campaña publicitaria.

¡Esto es el colmo! Yo lo mato, ahora mismo, le haré un bien a la humanidad y a la comunidad mágica, ni siquiera le extrañarán.

Cuando me lancé a matarlo, el muy desagradable cuerpo de Potter se interpone entre nosotros y me afirma con sus brazos gigantescos evitando que le haga daño a su hermanito del alma.

Argg!! Entrometido

- Cálmate, Evans - ¿Cómo pretende que me calme? Claro como a él le da igual que se burle de mí deliberadamente. Aunque parecía bastante molesto, y que le hice yo a él, si el cuento es con su amiguito Black.

- Vamos, Evans, no te pongas así, si nadie te ha visto tan sexy en su vida, deberías aprovechar tu talento y…

- Talento un cuerno, ya te voy a hacer yo que veas que tan talentosa soy, en cuanto este orangután me suelte no volverás a tener pelo en tu vida. – mientras me retuerzo intentando soltarme del abrazo de Potter y de paso matar a Black con mis propias manos.

- Canuto, ya basta, fue suficiente – dijo el gilipollas peso de plomo.

- Cornamenta, es sólo una broma, aunque no puedes negar que sería una excelente publicidad para los Puddlemere.

- Canuto… - dijo en tono de advertencia.

- Esta bien, me voy, les dejo al par de tortolitos.

- ¿Tortolitos? Voy a matarte Black, o peor te dejaré impotente para siempre, quisiera ver como te las arreglas – dije más enfadada de lo que he estado nunca, porque no soy la clase de chica a la que puedes hacerle bromas y salir ileso, no, no, no, esta me las paga.

- Jimmy, dile a tu chica que se calme, porque le estaría haciendo un grave daño a toda la población femenina de Hogwarts, que digo Hogwarts, del Mundo. – dijo el muy… sin siquiera perder la sonrisa, y ¿qué es eso de que soy su chica? Este chico cada vez tiene más aturdida su neurona.

Finalmente se fueron todos, Peter temblando cual gelatina, y Remus sin siquiera apartar la vista de su libro, ¿pueden creerlo?, no ha dejado de leer ni en un solo instante.

_Y no lo puedo creer  
que tu me vas a querer  
y no lo vuelvo a contar,  
en tus brazos sin temor,  
sin recatos ni pudor  
me vas a querer..., me vas a querer  
y no lo vuelvo a contar,  
que tu me vas a tomar,  
junto a ti me dormiré  
aunque sea por una vez,  
me vas a querer..., me vas a querer._

Potter me soltó sólo cuando sus amigos habían salido de la sala común, y me miraba extraño. Es que acaso no ha visto enojada a una chica antes, es obvio que las mujeres de este colegio en general no quieren matar a Black, pero él se lo busco.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? Él se lo ha buscado – dije sobándome los brazos en la zona que estuvieron bajo la presión del abrazo "cariñoso" de Potter.

- Reeds ¿te ha dicho algo más?

- ¡Pero que tiene que ver eso! Christopher es un idiota, jamás le he hecho caso a las tonterías que dice, no es la primera vez. Ahora con respecto a tu amiguito te digo desde ya que…

- No me importa las bromas de Canuto, explícame ¿Por qué Reeds se toma esas atribuciones contigo?

- ¿Cómo que no importa? Y ¿De qué atribuciones hablas? Sólo es un chiflado que cree que todos tenemos que estar vueltas locas por él, es casi como tú y Black.

No alcance a darme cuenta cuando Potter me tenía tomada de los hombros otra vez, su mirada era sombría y muy extraña, parecía muy enojado.

- No me compares con ese, porque yo soy muy diferente.

- Potter, ya basta, me estas lastimando – le dije con algo de susto en la voz, me tenía tomada con demasiada fuerza de los brazos, me soltó inmediatamente, se revolvió el pelo, miró el suelo y se alejó unos pasos - ¿Qué te sucede? Debería ser yo la que está molesta.

- Tú no entiendes Lily – balbuceó caminando de un lado a otro de la sala común.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Has estado actuando raro hace desde ayer, no me digas que estas enojado conmigo, porque eso si que no te lo permito.

- No estoy enojado contigo Lily, no es contigo.

- ¿Entonces con quién? Dime, ¿Qué es…

- Tú, eres tú

- Yo, ¿Qué? – francamente yo ya no entiendo nada, este hombre quiere enloquecerme.

En dos pasos lo vi frente a mi, respirando erradamente, una mezcla entre furia y algo más, y cuando iba a protestar por su actitud me ha tomado por sorpresa, sus labios en los míos, un beso más rudo que romántico, desconcertada sólo pude afirmarme de sus hombros, las rodillas me flaqueaban.

El exceso de fuerza se esfumó dando paso a una seducción lenta, sus labios suaves, la destreza de su lengua investigando, reconociéndome, enloqueciéndome.

James es una descarga de energía, me hace divagar en un sopor nebulado que logra que me pesen los parpados y un calor que no he sentido antes se arremoline bajo mi estomago y pareciera como si me disolviese por dentro.

Cuando finalmente logro abrir los ojos, la habitación sigue dando vueltas, y él sigue mirándome extraño, como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus ojos brillan intensamente y es imposible parar de temblar cuando siento su respiración sobre mis labios, tan agitada como mi corazón.

- Yo… - dije tomando aire – no entiendo

- Shhtt no digas nada, moría por besarte, hace más tiempo de lo que yo mismo creo.

Me abraza con fuerza, acaricia mi espalda y yo sigo creyendo que esto tiene que ser un sueño, el más real de todos los sueños que he tenido.

- ¿Estabas molesto por lo de Christopher?

- ¿Es necesario que lo nombres? Ya me encargaré de él, tú eres mía desde hace mucho tiempo y nadie intenta robarme lo que es mío, y el que se atreve que se atenga a las consecuencias.

- ¿y eso desde cuando? – dije algo ofendida.

- desde que duermes con mi camiseta

- no me vengas con eso, Potter, además explícame una cosa, porque no te molesta que tu amiguito quiera usarme como afiche publicitario.

- Porque no hay nada mejor que tener a mi chica siendo la cara de los Puddlemere – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Estás loco.

- Lo sé, tan loco como tú lo estas por mi

- Potter…. – dije con mi mejor tono de advertencia que fue no tardó él en acallar con un beso, mientras con una mano y sin pronunciar hechizo hizo que la sala común quedase a oscuras, y pronto ya no pude pensar más.

_Te vas acercando y yo no dejo de temblar,  
se nos va el infierno la amistad  
siento tu mirada, siento tu respiración  
creo que este sueño es de los dos._

* * *

_Eso. Estoy triste. o enojada. o decepcionada, no sé muy bien la verdad. Para el caso ya da igual  
_

_Espero os haya gustado._

_Jaqui_


End file.
